This invention relates generally to booths or enclosures for public telephones, and has particular reference to a novel construction for a telephone booth wherein the booth sidewalls are fabricated so as to provide advantageous commercial advertising displays.
Through the years telephone booths have evolved from relatively dark and stuffy cubicles with folding doors to the modern, attractive open-front booth that is well lighted and airy. The present day booths, whether they be full length, wall or pedestal mounted, are usually constructed with single thickness sidewalls consisting of glass or plastic panels. These panels do not normally display printed or decorative matter other than that which indicates that the enclosure is a public telephone booth. A patentability search has not been conducted on the booth construction disclosed herein.